Neck Uv Da Moon
by Baseball Commish
Summary: Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are drunk in a night club, will they say more that they need to say?


I don't own a damn thing!  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna drunk in a bar, they have no idea what they're saying, or are they?  
  
[Intro - Haruka]  
  
This is da Outers  
  
I'm representin  
  
[Haruka]  
  
I'm out for the big youmas and NO WHAMMIES  
  
You can't stand it!  
  
Make em feel da shaking and I ain't even in Sendai  
  
Handlin with my girls 'nem in Tokyo  
  
And they play me cuz they know I bring the kinda shit you feelin  
  
as I'm sayin it  
  
I'm like the Uranus sore thumb on pawn shop tech nine,  
  
bitch I'm known for jammin  
  
Smoke Mina, Mina, Mina  
  
Put a mean ass tit on top of bad vocabulary  
  
I bust through, intrude, move through distractions  
  
Withstand hits and blows don't lose no traction  
  
I threw a round off flip flop flip flop back at em  
  
If a youma comin clown then I'm going get the cannon  
  
And the get God back  
  
Knuckle up boy, don't be no fucked boy  
  
Me and Michiru we run some youmas in a big truck boy  
  
Run flat boy, run that boy  
  
Bitch where I'm a send you you can't come back boy  
  
Rei bring flames to a four alarm fire  
  
I wash him up and ring him out and throw him in the dryer  
  
I hit the door, I'm blowin him like japan band  
  
And they always tryin to find something to say about the Sen  
  
I invent em flip em and send em  
  
Rhymes set you jumped like I poured Setsuna over ya  
  
Guess what, this is a stick up  
  
Give me back my shit before I start pickin bricks up  
  
Garbage senshis better run for it  
  
Don't come this way cuz you can't walk on this side of the yard, boy  
  
And respect me for takin it to em  
  
So expect me to lay it down and represent my neck of the moon  
  
Yeah, like that, ha ha,  
  
Senshi Outers, ha ha  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da youma you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoi in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da youma you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoi in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
  
  
  
[Michiru]  
  
All a the heat rise to the beat wise  
  
To da pyro that spit that street fire  
  
Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru takin em out of the park like Mamoru, ahh Usagi, you so so, you dumb as hell like Umino  
  
You're bitch made like Ami  
  
You belong in a sorority, I'm a call you Cocoa  
  
Like candy, go sing a song with Mina  
  
But rhyming and double timing, what is you sayin G?  
  
I take my thirteen shot I pray my style is drunken  
  
And you know we doin the dep submerge oh hell yeah it's gonna be bumpin  
  
Givin you somethin to beat the block with, meet the gens with  
  
My stamina's incredible so sucka don't try to stop this  
  
The S-A-I-L-O-R Family, merrily  
  
Life is but a dream, I mean a nightmare cuz it's scarin me  
  
But I live, gotta give one double O percent above the rest yeah  
  
That Neptune bitch gonna burst, and you know that, YEAH  
  
Yeah know that Juuban never stop like that  
  
All the way to Osaka  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da youma you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoi in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da youma you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoi in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
  
  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
Hey, what's your name?  
  
Senshi of Time, the year to fear is already here  
  
Must look beyond, sounds from the center of the sun  
  
Reason for a wand, only one  
  
Strong believer in self-preservationn  
  
Aahhhhh, OOF!  
  
in the State of time confused  
  
City of forgotten time, City of the blues  
  
Street address Generation X Avenue  
  
But Generation Y high to the point that I drink  
  
Rini on a new one  
  
Walkin in my silver boots, need a shoe horn and some church socks  
  
What if I told you that even if you made clocks?  
  
Stops, time rewinds, see what he finds  
  
Then re-arrange and change things that's on your mind  
  
Would you swallow like fine wine or peanut butter?  
  
Would you holler that I'm live and ask another?  
  
Or take no heat and run for cover?  
  
[Setsuna]  
  
If it don't bump off da youma you can't rock  
  
If it ain't Zoi in the trunk it ain't knock  
  
If you round our neck of the moon you better stop  
  
Cuz the senshi on the block gonna show you where to drop, ahhhh  
  
  
  
read and review-Da Commish 


End file.
